Divergence (revised, original author story)
by Khiori
Summary: Sequel to Seeds. The first signs of Valeris' future-and Saavik's-begin to show. (Previously published here under my former beta, now returned to my own account.)


"—judicious application of extreme psychological response is mandated in the following conflict instances-"

Valeris leaned her black haired head close to Saavik and spoke softly. "It means killing is acceptable," she translated down.

Saavik gave her firmly quelling look. "My intelligence tests do not mark me _that_ far behind you. And the more accurate term is _necessary_ , not acceptable."

Valeris looked amused as she deliberately lifted a provoking eyebrow. "There is a difference?"

"That had best be an attempt at humor."

"I assure you, I am being entirely serious."

"You are not giving the proper attention to the keynote speaker."

"I am more interested in continuing our discussion."

Saavik sighed and gathered her data padd. The two young women slipped smoothly from their seats and left the lecture hall.

"That was remarkably conductive to instilling a REM episode."

"You _did_ say you need to meditate."

"Receiving a cranial injury when I fell out of my chair would be counterproductive to any enlightenment achieved."

"Point."

Valeris gave Saavik a reproving look. "It would be more time effective to simply tell me the lesson intended for me than to waste time attending convoluted lectures."

Saavik's eyes glinted. "I must bow to the wishes of your teacher."

Valeris sighed.

Saavik slid a glance over to the other woman. "However, if you were to guess correctly, I would not be telling."

The corner of Valeris' mouth lifted. "Are you not supposed to be my role model?"

"That is the singular most disturbing statement you have made all day."

"Because it is true or false?" Valeris asked innocently, enjoying herself.

Saavik gave her another look and then shook her own dark head. "You are as full of traps as the Empire. What is he teaching you?"

Valeris sniffed disparaging. "An endless monotony of _ethics_."

"And do you 'skip class' for those as well?"

"As I note, you are with me. And I would prefer a kindred sympathy to a lecture."

"You have as much use for sympathy as I."

"True."

"And I have more incentive _not_ to lecture you."

Valeris' nose wrinkled. "Why not?"

Saavik's eyebrows lifted. "Because then you will fall behind me again."

Valeris gave her a dark stare. "You are deliberately attempting to goad me."

"It is called _incentive_. And that does not nullify my success in using it."

"Is my competition that obvious?"

" _Amanda_ has noticed it."

Valeris' fair skin flushed. "She does not approve of me."

"Your difficulty with humans is rather . . . noticeable."

"I prefer them to Klingons," Valeris nearly spat. Then colored deeper at the improper vehemence. "Forgive my misbehavior."

Saavik dipped her head. "Strong emotion is not misbehavior, only the actions based solely on it."

Valeris breathed out a long sigh. "He does not view it so."

"With all due respect to him, he has not experienced what we have."

Valeris moved instinctively closer to Saavik, feeling the bitter chill of memory. And Saavik quietly acknowledged the psychological need for nestling by allowing the close proximity. The two women walked silently for a time.

"I do not wish to talk about it," Valeris said suddenly.

"I have not asked."

Valeris colored again and dropped her head. "I ask forgiveness again."

Saavik stopped, forcing Valeris to stop with her. She waited patiently until the black eyes slowly lifted. "We are still friends, yes?"

Valeris nodded hesitantly.

"Then know that I will not press you about that which causes you pain."

" _They_ say it is for my own good," Valeris said softly, bitterly.

Saavik's face became a dangerous mask. "Your family knows nothing of pain or of your good. Their concern is for their own public image, as it always was. Why do you remain with them?"

Valeris' head lowered again. "I find I cannot reject them the way you rejected yours."

"I did not say you should." Saavik gently laid a hand on Valeris' shoulder, surprising the younger woman into looking back up. "Home is the family you select. Do not sacrifice yourself, your future, to find people to belong to." Her face softened into a dry teasing. "All competition aside, I would regret your loss."

Valeris blinked hard. "Truly?"

Saavik's eyebrow rose and the other woman shifted uncomfortably.

"I am not worthy of the effort."

"You confuse the ends with the means."

Valeris sighed. "Now you sound like him."

"Thank you."

Valeris gave her a look. "That was not a compliment."

Saavik's mouth moved. "You are feeling better already, I see."

The two shared a mutual moment of companionship.

"Have you time to take a meal with me?"

Saavik nodded. "I have arranged my accumulated leave to correspond with yours in length."

Valeris' eyes widened in sudden honest delight. "You . . . did?" Then her brows drew together. "Why? Amanda will be most displeased that you did not spend the time with her."

"I will brave her temper."

Valeris winced. "You are indeed more Romulan than is wise."

"I am ignoring that comment. Have you an establishment of preference?"

"Not a Starfleet one. Or Vulcan."

Saavik's lips pulled into a knowing line. "I know of a place that fits the perimeters."

They checked their data pads into Stores and entered the easy sunshine outside, heading for a shuttle line. Saavik chose a path through the quad's main lawn, provoking her companion's disapproval.

"There are such things as sidewalks," she said disdainfully, eyeing enviously the way Saavik seemed to be so obviously enjoying the rich grass beneath her boots.

But Saavik was unashamed of the indulgence. "When you take ship duty, you will understand. You are fortunate that he civilized me sufficiently to retain my shoes."

"I shall remember to thank him," Valeris said dryly, sliding a covert glance at the green beneath her own feet.

"What is your opinion of the Academy?"

Valeris grimaced. "Very . . . Human."

"Starfleet being a Human established forced does have that effect."

"I find it . . . difficult at times to retain my lessons in control." She immediately gave Saavik a glower. "And yes, I am _well_ aware of the oft quoted maxim in regards to patience."

Saavik's eyes crinkled at the corners. "It is worth the effort to interact with them."

Valeris made an openly derisive noise. "While I admit the Humans have their uses, I fail to see the need in interacting beyond absolute requirement."

"Consider it a study of IDIC."

"I have never understood the logic of such a principle. To celebrate difference is to embrace conflict."

Saavik's eyebrows rose. "You have the most intriguing twist of logic, Valeris."

The other frowned. "One of the admiralty said similarly during my cadet interview. Do you think this will hinder my placement in the fleet?"

Saavik tilted her head, considering. "Perhaps. Which admiral was it?"

"Cartwright."

"I am unfamiliar with his personality. Did he seem unsettled?"

Valeris thought back. "No. Indeed, he seemed . . . pleased. Perhaps because I was honest in my thoughts?"

Saavik shrugged. "Humans value honesty. You could always inquire further of him if you wish to know his mind."

Valeris nodded. "I will seek him out then."

"I do not see how that would harm anything."

They walked past the main administration offices and down the gentle slop on the other side.

"I have heard that you are projected to place high in your class standing."

Valeris straightened with pride. "My academic scores are superior." She eyed the older woman slyly. "Perhaps I will soon surpass you?"

Saavik's mouth twitched. "A very real possibility."

"It does not . . . trouble you?"

"Why would the success of my friend trouble me?" 

Valeris studied Saavik's face disbelieving for a long moment. "You should learn to be more . . . possessive."

"You forget, Valeris, I was a thief first. If a thing may be taken from me, why place importance in it?"

"I do not know how you have managed to survive Hellguard and yet retain such . . . naiveté."

Saavik frowned. "I fail to see how this is unacceptable."

Valeris' lips curved. "On the contrary, it is quite acceptable. Just not for you."

Saavik's brows pulled down.

"Am I moving too swiftly for you?" Valeris asked with wide child eyes.

Saavik snorted. "Which pace? Verbal or physical?"

Valeris took a deep breath in sudden satisfaction. "I have missed your company."

"Of course, my pain tolerance is one of the highest recorded."

"Saavik!"

"I have also missed your presence."

"It is said without enemies one cannot know oneself."

" _Valeris!_ "

Valeris sobered and dropped her gaze. "Thank you for coming."

"I will always come."

The darkness in Valeris' eyes was intense when she met Saavik's sight again. "Your word?"

Saavik looked at her a long moment. "Yes."

The young shoulders relaxed.

"Is there something over which I should be alarmed?"

Valeris' raised an eyebrow wryly, but suddenly ducked her head. "No. I just . . . have no wish to be alone again."

"Your teacher-"

"Left you alone."

Saavik stiffened instantly at the pain.

Valeris caught her lip between her teeth in genuine chagrin. "I had not meant to—forgive me, I was not thinking about-"

She made a curt gesture. "Leave it. Why seek to change what gives you your desire?"

The younger woman scowled. "There is no success in _default_." She stared at Saavik and her black eyes were full of challenge. "I prefer to _win_."

Saavik caught the other's gaze with her own, her dry amusement easing the moment of contest. "Are you as unsettled as I when we actually agree?" 

Valeris' eyes flickered. "I am."

"Then there can only be one recommended course of action."

"Indeed?"

"Yes. We must swiftly find some subject on which we diverge to restore the proper harmonic balance."

Valeris' nose wrinkled in humor. "That should not be difficult."

" _Precisely_."

Valeris tilted her head, thinking. "Narrowing down the vast array, however, _is_."

"True. Select the first thing that comes."

"Reunification?"

The other gave an outright grimace. "Perhaps the second would be better."

"That would be the Klingon 'peace'," Valeris said, her tones taking on supreme revulsion. Then she slide a wicked glance at Saavik. "Although, technically, we are again united in agreement on general principle." At the other woman's look of disbelief, Valeris continued. "We merely diverge on the particular party."

Saavik sighed. "You are full of such pleasant revelations. I find this line of thought most uncomfortable."

"Then you deny the validity of my words?"

Again a sigh. "No, I regret, I cannot."

Valeris looked extraordinarily pleased. Then she, too, sighed. "One would think that one of us would manage to convince him of the fallacy of his logic."

Saavik's eyebrow vaulted. "Surely you jest—or have you somehow overlooked the reality that his stubbornness exceeds are own by several degrees of magnitude?"

Valeris nearly smiled fondly. "This is so."

"Besides, Starfleet would declare any such attempt to be utmost treason."

Valeris snorted. "That is ridiculous! How can _saving_ the Federation be _treason?_ "

Saavik shrugged. "If you do not realize the danger, how else can you respond to the disruption of perceived peace?"

Valeris shook her head adamantly. "No, I do not believe even Humans would be so blind."

"Not blind, perhaps. Innocent." Saavik stared down at the grass beneath her feet. "A state I prefer they remain in."

"Even when it will give them to the very states which will destroy that innocence?"

She sighed wearily. "I know of no other way."

Valeris' face hardened. "I will find a way."

Saavik studied her, disquieted. "Even if it costs _you?_ "

Her chin rose. "I am not afraid." Then she shivered in the sunshine and her eyes became as black as Saavik had ever seen them. "I _know_ what the Klingons are capable of."

Saavik's face softened at the pain behind her tones. "Just do not become them."

Valeris looked over, startled.

The other shook her head mournfully. "I have lost enough to 'the good of the many'."

"You will not lose me," vowed Valeris suddenly. Then a self-mocking tone replaced the intensity. "Although, I should think you would prefer otherwise these days."

"You should not remind me."

They found the shuttle pickup point and sat together on the conveniently placed bench. Cadets with their laughing families meandered about, taking holos and taking turns telling exploits in outrageous exaggerations. The two Vulcans watched in silence.

"Valeris?" asked Saavik abruptly.

A black eyebrow rose. "Yes?"

"Tell me about Spock."

Valeris studied her carefully. "You follow his record."

"His record does not tell me what I wish to know."

Valeris looked away. "He remembers very little of you still, if that is what you are seeking. Why?"

Saavik's sudden silence made her look back.

"Why?" pressed the younger woman.

"If . . . he ever does . . . you will tell me?"

Valeris' eyes narrowed. "You do not trust me?" 

"Then I will wait."

Valeris continued to study her. Saavik's hair stirred with the wind, her perfect lines seeming at strange unease. "If you enlightened me, perhaps I could . . . assist."

But Saavik shook her head firmly. "Continue with him, that is enough for me now."

"And when it is not?"

Saavik's dark gaze slid back to hold Valeris'. "Then we will readjust."

Valeris' eyes narrowed to slits and Saavik merely lifted her chin and met her stare head on. The younger woman's lips moved. "I sense a challenge in the making."

"You would."

"I will win."

"Indeed?"

"You lack sufficient . . . willingness to follow through."

Saavik's eyes glinted. "You did not know me on Hellguard. We shall see."

Valeris' eyes warmed. "I have missed this. The Academy lacks certain . . . stimulation. Are you certain you cannot take a posting closer? I would be . . . pleased to have your company."

Saavik cocked her head in wry humor. "Keep your friends close-"

Valeris finished the quote lightly. "—and your enemies closer." The black hair caught in the wind and the line of her lips had shifted into something else. "And have you chosen which I am?"

The shuttle hummed around the street corner, heading their way.

Saavik stood and looked down at Valeris, a graceful brow arching in the sunshine. "How can I? You have not yet chosen which you are."

Valeris dipped her head, accepting it. She rose and the two women stood eye to eye.

"And when I do?"

"I will be ready."

Valeris nodded. Then she tilted her head. "I am curious, what do you believe will make my decision?"

Saavik spoke almost sadly. "The same that began us."

And they stepped into the shuttle and took their seats together in silence.


End file.
